


Obliviate

by Haru_Akatsuki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_Akatsuki/pseuds/Haru_Akatsuki
Summary: Porque Potter estaba a merced del mundo mágico, amigos, enemigos, familia, no podía permitir que esa información saliera a la luz. Y aunque esas memorias eran de él, no podía tenerlas, tenía que quitarselas.La pronunciación del hechizo vino en un susurro tan bajo, que careció de entendimiento el movimiento de su mano al alzar la varita.- ObliviateHistoria Snarry. La obra original en que está basada no me pertenece.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologo

Prologo

No quiere recordarlo, porque cuando empieza, repasa todo una y otra vez, como si el tiempo fuera suyo y el espacio le permitiera acceder a ese momento. No es añoranza lo que siente, pero puede que en algún momento lo llegue a ser. Todo comenzó el primer día de clases del cuarto año de Potter. Él estaba ahí sentado en la mesa principal pensando sobre lo que había sucedido días atrás en el mundial de ese deporte sobrevalorado. Aunque no se notaba en la expresión seria de su rostro, estaba preocupado, el más mínimo indicio del regreso del Señor Oscuro siempre lo removía como todos sus malos recuerdos.

Fue ahí, mientras no esperaba nada de lo usual, que por un instante levantó la mirada sin saber que sería lo primero que encontraría. Unos ojos verdes, nada mas. Estaban ahí, atentos al espacio que ocupaba en el universo. Casi instantáneamente pasaron tres cosas: pensó que esos ojos eran hermosos, curioso adjetivo que llevaba años sin usar; no los relacionó con ningunos que hubiera visto antes, como si fuera la primera vez que veía tal cosa; y finalmente su mente captó la información de quien era dueño de aquello que había llamado su atención, a la vez que dejaban de mirarle. 

Así comenzó, no por unos ojos verdes, que el color no tenía importancia, sino por la mirada. Esa que sintió tranquila, pacífica, como si el mundo solo fuera luz, cuando las sombras incluso nacen de la nada. 

Y aunque aquel episodio solo llamó su atención un instante, únicamente fue el inicio de varios sucesos que no pudo detener y que no le permitieron dejar atrás. Pero que indiscutiblemente fueron un error. 

...


	2. En calma

Mostrando lo voluble que es la gente, Potter se quedó solo en cuanto su nombre salió en el cáliz y el juicio colectivo lo declaró un tramposo. O ese es el razonamiento más lógico que los inútiles alumnos del colegio podían elaborar; para quienes sí sabían observar (muy pocos realmente) era obvio que en el asunto había algo extraño. La unica solución en éste punto era averiguar a dónde llevaba el evento, y hacer lo que estuviera en su capacidad y habilidad para evitar el gran desastre que venía.

Fue así como el ímpetu de Potter por evitar que los demás le dieran alguna muestra de desdén o desprecio por ser "un niño buscador de más fama", le llevó a girar bruscamente en su lugar durante una clase de pociones, causando que el contenido de su caldero se derramara por toda la mesa y en algunos ingredientes extras que no deberían estar ahí.

Por esa vez no le agradó haberlo castigado, suficiente tenía con el baruyo extra que hacían los alumnos, el casi constante dolor de cabeza que eso le causa lo hacía mas intolerante para aguantar la ineptitud -en especial la de Potter-. Ahora el pensamiento de que tendría que tolerarlo en su -merecida- detención estaba logrando un malestar más agudo en sus cienes. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que ese fuera uno de esos días en que sentía un poco de sofoco por la vida que tenía que llevar.

Lo esperó tratando de relajarse. Cuando faltaba un minuto para la hora acordada, oyó que tocaron la puerta. No se molestó en verlo cuando le abrió, tan sólo señaló hacia la escoba que le serviría para barrer el aula y fue tras su escritorio. Tardó un momento en oír el sonido de pasos que indicaba movimiento, lo que aseguraba que había sido comprendido.

Hubieron pasado unos minutos cuando se levantó para ir a uno de los estantes laterales del área donde estaban las mesas y bancos. El de su derecha tenía los cabellos secos de selkies que quería dibujar, estaba haciendo una recopilación de algunos de los elementos menos versátiles para la creación de pociones que se preparaban en fases, para ello tenía un cuaderno empastado de verde jade. Era un proyecto personal donde pondría lo que más le facinaba, por lo que posteriormente estaría trascribiendo algunas recetas, pero con las instrucciones reales, además de la recopilación de ingredientes, cómo de pociones incompletas cuyo contenido y fin eran el epítome de una habilidad y maestría en el arte de su profesión. Sabía que comenzó todo como una distracción, pero estaba adquiriendo más conocimiento a la vez que se relajaba, pues cualquiera con un mínimo interés en las pociones podría hacer un proyecto así sin problemas.

// Cuando sintió a su profesor moverse de su escritorio no reaccionó, pero cuando supo que iría a los estantes se preguntó que iría a hacer, le dió curiosidad y miró hacia él justo en el momento que tomaba uno de los frascos. No sabía que era, pero cualquier cuestión al respecto fue olvidada en el momento en que su profesor giro hacia él para darse la vuelta y volver a su escritorio. Hubo una pausa donde pudo ver su rostro entero y la pequeña contracción de su comisura derecha que le pareció una ligera sonrisa.

Sabía que no lo imaginó porque era imposible que se pusiera a andar imaginando ese tipo de cosas. Así que contuvo su gemido de sorpresa y lo que sea que resultó por hacerlo fue tan obvio que el profesor lo miró.//

Mientras se movía para regresar a su lugar oyó el sonido de una inhalación profunda un tanto obstruida viniendo de Potter. Volteó a mirarlo y se encontró con un rostro que lucía inocentemente desconcertado. Aunque la vista lo inquieto, eligió no darle importancia en ese instante. Así que con un tono frío y severo dijo:

\- Siga barriendo.

Lo observó de arriba a abajo para hacerle saber que no se estaba moviendo. Esto causó que Potter volviera a su trabajo, aunque prefirió no decir nada ante el hecho de que lo hizo de forma lenta como si no quisiera llamar la atención con movimientos más regulados o rápidos.

Ya en su escritorio puso el frasco frente a su libro y comenzó a dibujarlo en el espacio libre que dejó después de hacer las anotaciones pertinentes.

Mientras delineaba con cuidado cada contorno del frasco y su interior, repasó en su mente la imagen del rostro de Potter. No tenía ni idea de porque había puesto esa cara, no había pasado, ni él había hecho nada peculiar, para que tuviera esa reacción. Sea lo que sea, sólo podía decir que nunca había visto esa reacción en su alumno, ni siquiera cuando entró por primera vez a Hogwarts, y por último, parecía ser significativo lo que lo hizo reaccionar así pues uno no reacciona de un modo que otros nunca le han visto por cualquier cosa.

// Siguió barriendo aún un poco fuera de sí. Se concentró en lo que hacía, pues le daba la impresión de que si se distraía haría algo que llamaría la atención de su profesor y por ahora como que ya había visto demasiado de él. Cuando finalmente llegó hasta el escritorio como por instinto miró lo que el profesor hacía. Estaba dibujando el frasco con el ingrediente que había agarrado. No tenía idea de que su profesor dibujara ni que lo hiciera tan bien. ¿Sería algo relacionado con que fuera un maestro de Pociones?//

Ya era momento de dejar ir a Potter, casi se sorprendió porque todo fue bien, sin quejas o accidentes. Se levantó y fue a dejar en su lugar los ingredientes que había estado dibujando. Oyó un murmullo venir de su alumno, quizás hasta ahora iba a empezar a quejarse, mas al pequeño ruido no siguió otra cosa que silencio, al parecer estaba hablando para si. En otro momento hubiera tratado de averiguar qué pasaba con él, pero quería seguir con esa quietud sorpresiva.

\- Es suficiente Potter, es hora de que vuelva a su torre.

Cuando volteó a verlo notó que estaba dejando los utensilios de limpieza en su lugar con mucha delicadeza. Arqueó una ceja a modo de extrañeza e interrogación, realmente ese era un comportamiento del que debía averiguar su origen, sin embargo,eso no sucedería hoy. Fue hasta la puerta del aula para abrirla y dejar claro que hasta ahí llegaba el castigo.

// Trató de no pensar mucho en lo que su profesor estaba haciendo durante su castigo. Le había dado mucha curiosidad, se planteó si debería limpiar otra vez cerca de él para ver algo, pero no, eso era demasiado arriesgado, podría darse cuenta de su interés y hacerle o decirle algo en consecuencia y no quería eso, escuchaba y tenía suficiente con toda la escuela, no hay que tentar a la calma. Además no debería andarse interesando en los pasatiempos o trabajos extras que realizaba su profesor. Mientras seguía limpiando fue verdaderamente difícil evitar el pensamiento de su profesor dibujando. Es que en serio molaban sus dibujos, a él le gustaría poder hacer algo así, qué genial debe ser, ser alguien habilidoso.

Finalmente su profesor le dijo que el castigo había acabado. Procuró dejar lo que había usado como estaba, así que lo hizo con mucho cuidado. Debía seguir así, " no hagas nada para romper la calma y que te dé otra detención". Después de eso fue directo a la puerta para no hacerlo esperar. Llegaron casi a la par hasta ahí, lo primero que pensó es que debía abrirla, si lo hacía rápido, su profesor no tendría que molestarse y no habría posibilidad de que volviera su eterna mala suerte para que algo malo saliese de eso.//

Sintió a Potter acercarse, entonces movió su mano hacia la manija de la puerta para abrirla, pero por alguna razón se encontró chocando con otra mano. Su alumno se había movido para hacer lo mismo que él. Lo volteó a ver con una mirada dura para que alejara su mano. Por suerte obedeció al instante y pudo seguir con su intención de abrir. Una vez hecho esto, Potter casi se apresuró a salir, no lo miró ni se despidió.

\- Espero que no haga un desastre la próxima vez.

Apenas alcanzó a oír un ligero " buenas noches" y cerró con ímpetu la puerta del aula. Ahora que se daba cuenta ¿no fue esa la primera vez que tenía algún tipo de contacto físico con Potter? No que los profesores suelan tener algún tipo de contacto así con sus alumnos, pero era de cierto modo desconcertante el que algo tal banal no se haya dado antes con todo el tiempo que el mocoso tenía detenciones con él. Daba igual, eso sólo significaba que tal como quería, había una distancia que nunca se cruzaría entre ellos y era lo mejor y lo adecuado dadas las circunstancias.

//El castigo por suerte no lo cansó mucho, aún así en cuanto atravesó la entrada se fue directo a acostar. No es como si tuviera algo que hacer o alguien con quien estar, seguramente no sabían que no había estado o que acababa de llegar.

Una vez es su cama reflexionó que ese fue el día más tranquilo que había vivido en su vida, de algún modo le agrado bastante, aunque estuvo en presencia de su infame profesor. Estar así no fue para nada desagradable. Ahora que no tenía tanto pánico, pudo repasar el momento en que tocó su mano, no fue nada inusual. La única pecurialidad fue que su mano emitía un aura cálida, y eso en realidad no lo desconcertó. Debía dejar de pensar, tenía mucho sueño ahora. Se acomodó acurrucándose y hundiendose confortablemente en el colchon. Mucho, mucho sueño. Si le preguntaba a su profesor si le enseñaría a dibujar, ¿le diría que sí?...//


	3. No es obsesión

Estaba realmente cansado, había tenido que asignar quince castigos esa semana por las alumnas de Beauxbatons. Casi no faltaba el momento en que necesitara castigar a un alumno por ir tras las faltas de esas mocosas, nunca los varones habían estado más vulgares y descarados que ahora. Si terminaban siendo acosadores, juraba que haría lo que fuera para que los expulsaran.

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa sensación de que alguien acababa de mirarlo. Quien quiera que lo estuviera haciendo, lo comenzaba a fastidiar. Desde hace unos días notó la primera sensación, trató de averiguar quién fue, pero no consiguió nada. Además ¿quien lo estaba viendo ahora? Por dios, que estaba caminando a los lindes del bosque para buscar raíces de madre selva, nadie cuerdo andaría buscando la manera de verlo ahí cuando él no podía ver lugar alguno en que alguien pasaría desapercibido, sólo si lo veían desde el castillo no podría decir que lo observaban, el problema es que de hecho no dejaba de sentir que efectivamente así era.

No creía que estuviera siendo paranoico por lo que había pasado en la selección del cáliz. Quizá era Moody, desde que lo exculparon de ser mortifago que no dejaba de mirarlo mal, o encontrar una excusa para encerrarlo, el muy maldito, ni siquiera porque Dumbledore lo había apoyado lo dejaba en paz. Pero bueno, no iba a andar sacando conclusiones sin información, eso sólo lo hacían los idiotas, como Potter y compañía. O su falta de ella, el mocoso seguía estando solo. No que eso fuera a cambiar pronto, con el genio que se cargaba el Wesley, su lengua larga -sí, ironia- y la envidia que le tenía a Potter. Idiota inmaduro, estaba más allá de él entender porque lo aguantaban sus "amigos".

Ahora que regresaba al castillo ignoró a dicho Wesley, a favor de mirar a Potter a lo lejos, ¿a dónde se supone que iba? Por esa dirección no había más que espacio deshabitado. Quiso ir a ver que estaba haciendo.

Cuando dobló en una esquina, se acercó a ver. Parecía que sólo estaba sentado en el alfaizer de una ventana. ¿En serio estaba viniendo hasta acá para hacer la tarea? Tal parecía que tenía bastantes problemas con su casa. Oh alegría, ahora el mocoso sabría que es no ser bienvenido ni dónde se supone que deben quererte. Aunque se preguntaba quien tendría la culpa, dudaba que fue tan idiota como para hacerse eso a si mismo. Era obvio de quien era la culpa ¿Debería buscar algún modo de castigar a Wesley? No, no por Potter, pero mientras éste no estaba siendo mucho material para detenciones, el otro carecía de un buen respaldo, sería una forma de hacerle pagar por todas las ofrentas que le ha dicho, no era como si no lo oyera desde el primer dia, llamarlo murciélago grasiento, estaba seguro que antes de ese engendro, nadie le había llamado así, al menos no abiertamente, quizá sólo en la mente y nada más.

Al menos esos castigos si los disfrutaría.

//No, no. No estaba haciendo eso. Ésta vez fue coincidencia, él había ido ahí para hacer sus deberes, no fue su culpa que desde la ventana hubiera visto con claridad a su profesor llendo hacia el bosque, aunque tenía que culparse un poco por dedicarse a verlo y no dejar de hacerlo. Hasta fue a dar un paseo hasta la salida del castillo y de regreso para evitar seguir con eso. Ahora podía calmarse y continuar con su tarea. Juraba que no hizo un puchero cuando volvió a mirar por la ventana y notó que el profesor ya no estaba a la vista.

Debía dejar de observar a su profesor, llevaba días haciéndolo. Se esforzó, pero no pudo evitarlo. Todavía le daba mucha curiosidad lo que le vio hacer. Suponía que por eso ahora estaba a la espera de verle hacer algo nuevo o diferente de lo que le conocía. Definitivamente tampoco se estaba enfurruñando porque le gustaría aprender a dibujar tan bien como lo hacía su profesor. El mismo poseía un poco de práctica, aunque todo lo hizo por si mismo, apenas estaba cerca de hacer dibujos decentes. Tenía el descabellado deseo de ir y preguntarle a su profesor si le enseñaría a dibujar como él. Necesita dejarlo estar, eso nunca se daría.

Imaginó por un momento que el profesor no lo odiaba, que le hacía su petición y aceptaba, así, día tras día se reunía con él, mejoraba, lo hacía cada vez mejor, su profesor lo elogiaba y era feliz por ese pequeño momento. Pero nada de eso iba a pasar, así como con sus parientes, no podía hacer que alguien lo dejara de odiar, no importaba cuanto lo intentó al seguir órdenes, al hacer todo tal y como se esperaba. Había personas que te odiaban, y tú no podías hacer nada para cambiarlo, aún sino lo merecías, sino lo entendías. No importaba si ese sentimiento dirigido a ti, dolía un poco.

Quizás cuando deje de estar solo, ya no pensará en éstas cosas. Sería malo para su vida si en verdad fuese así como lo percibe.

Eso de dibujar no es tan importante.//

Mocoso detestable. Estaba siendo demasiado mezquino para alguien de grifindor. O quizá no, él sabía bien la clase de alimañas que podían alojarse en esa casa. Wesley hizo muy sencillo que lograra su cometido de castigarlo. Había estado susurrando en su clase a las espaldas de Potter de lo "egocéntrico" que era, parecía que no podía cansarse de vilipediar a su propio amigo. O tal vez ya no lo era, con lo que estaba haciendo, Potter sería un tonto si un día lo perdonaba.

Lo malo del asunto es que debió ponerlo en detención un mes con Flinch. Dumbledore alegó que no podía supervisar tantas detenciones ese año, debido a que esperaba que estuviera disponible para cualquier eventualidad peculiar que ocurriese en ese año. Sino fuera porque el argumento tenía algo de validez, hubiera hecho lo posible por mostrarle al director que bien podía manejar detener a cada mocoso en la escuela durante todo el año, que el hombre a veces podía ser un entrometido, y por supuesto no dejaría que nadie pudiera disminuirlo en su capacidad de hacer de verdugo, que era una de las alegrías de estar sirviendo por tiempo indeterminado en ese lugar. Es seguro que cuando fue el tiempo en que decidió a que dedicarse, nunca pasó por su cabeza ser profesor.

Ahora tenía un adecuado tiempo libre para dedicarse a su actual proyecto personal. Estaba caminando de su habitación a su salón de clase transportando su material de investigación -muchos pergaminos y libros-, para que esté disponible en caso de que algún alumno apareciera. Iba por la última interjección antes de la puerta de su salón cuando sintió a alguien venir de ahí, directo hacia él y chocando en su costado, esto hizo que un par de sus pergaminos con la tinta un poco fresca, cayeran al suelo.

\- ¡Potter, tenías que ser tu! ¡Que crees que haces corriendo por aquí!

\- ¡Lo siento¡ Estaban-

\- Guarda silencio y recoge lo que me hiciste tirar.

Lo vio agacharse y tomar de forma intempestiva y con poca delicadeza sus pergaminos.

\- Ten cuidado, o mancharás mi trabajo.

Se detuvo. Esperó y esperó, el mocoso no le estaba dando nada aún... Ni siquiera se movía, todavía estaba tomando uno de los pergaminos y no lo dejaba de ver.

\- ¿Quiere que lo espere en mi despacho, mientras se queda aquí viendo con detenimiento cada uno de mis pergaminos?

Eso fue suficiente para que se moviera. Cuando por fin terminó y se irguió, notó que su cara estaba algo colorada, no tenía interés en saber porque sufrió ese cambio, tal vez llevaba mucho corriendo.

\- Por aquí Potter.

//Una vez dentro del salón, dejó lo que recogió en el escritorio, tal como lo indicó el movimiento de la mano de su profesor. Era inusual que haya estado haciendo lo que le decía sin más, suponía que no le quedaba energía tras lo que le había ocurrido.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Dirá que estaba haciendo, o sólo lo castigo y ya por correr en los pasillos?

Le miró impaciente porque no contestaba. No sabía si hablar, siempre le castigaba sin más, pero le preguntó, tal vez sería libre por uno de sus castigos ésta vez.

\- Estaba en descanso cuando comenzaron a molestarme por segun hacer trampa, me fui para no oírlos más pero un grupo me persiguió aún insultandome, así que corrí y terminé aquí.

Su profesor lo vio con sus ojos entrecerrados. Era obvio que no le creía, ahora le iba a gritar y castigar por mentiroso y faltar a las normas. Debió dejar que lo castigara y ya.

\- No vuelva a correr en los pasillos. Ahora vayase. //

Tenía cosas mejores que hacer que seguir en la presencia de Potter. No sé arruinaría su plan de avanzar en su proyecto. Con sus días libres ya veía cerca el terminarlo.

Hubo silencio y eso fue extraño. ¿No debió oír a Potter irse? Volvió su mirada al frente y lo notó aún ahí. Iba a despedirlo otra vez, pero observó bien. Parecía indeciso y sostenía sus manos estrujandolas. Parecía como si-

\- Profesor, -no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al oírlo llamarlo así, nunca le daba el título que le correspondía- ¿me enseñaría a dibujar?

¿Qué? Potter debió haber perdido su mente, no entendía porqué le preguntaba algo así tan de repente, estaba fuera de lugar.

\- Yo lo ví dibujar la otra vez, incluso pude ver bien algunos de sus dibujos, son increíbles. Y verá, yo, práctico pero no soy muy bueno, pensé que podía preguntarle ya que usted lo hace excelente. No seré una molestia, así que, ¿podría?, ¿por favor?

A ver, a ver, tenía que resumir esto él solo, o esa conversación sería más larga de lo que quería. No debe preguntar cuándo o cómo, le basta con intuir que acaba de ver su trabajo en los pergaminos que le hizo levantar. ¿Qué debía responder? Que... Acaso podría obtener algo de esto, seguro no. Aunque se supone que lo mantenga en mejor vigilancia que en años anteriores. Quizás si le enseñaba tendría excusa para mantenerlo cerca y evitar que vaya hacia los problemas. No sólo eso, incluso podría observar en su mente para estar informado de sus movimientos y pensamientos para evitar mejor esos problemas. Parecía prometedor, mantener a Potter a la mano para tirar de una cuerda cuando fuera al borde del acantilado. Dumbledore sería feliz con esto, él por supuesto que no, pero incluso los sacrificios intrancendentales eran necesarios si quería vengarse del señor oscuro y verlo derrotado algún día.

No creía que saliera perdiendo en eso.

\- Está bien.

// Aún se sentía bien cuando se fue a dormir ese día. Apenas pudo creer primero cuando su profesor sí le creyó y no lo castigó. Por eso no pudo detenerse más y le preguntó lo que quería. La respuesta positiva fue más sorpresiva que el hecho anterior. No pudo evitar preguntar una y otra vez si su profesor lo decía enserio. Salió un poco de su ensoñación cuando ahora comenzó a gritarle porque era un tonto y no comprendía bien. Entonces salió rápido de ahí cuando comenzó a amenazarlo con que ya no le enseñaría nada.

Se rió un poco con alegría. Consiguió lo que quería. Se apoyó de lado en su cama dispuesto a calmarse y dormir.

Aprendería a dibujar como siempre quiso y pasaría tiempo con su profesor.//

(Ojalá no se hubiera dormido tan pronto sin notar lo que pensó)


End file.
